codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Miami
The Battle of Miami began after the Spectre stole files on their new Weapon system, and the Federation's High Command order the attack to be pushed forward. The battle was originally schedule for November 30th, but after Spectre took their blueprints they became agitated, and launched a full battle force rather than an Invasion force. It started with an Aerial attack, that left the beach in ruins. The marine raiders manage to sink the flagship, while Keegan is injured for the first half. Events Air Assault On the 23rd of November, 2028, the Federation pushed the battle plan after Spectre stole high value documents from the Federation. It begins with an air assault with Squadrons of Mi28. They attack mid beach forcing the US soldiers to retreat from the beach. Pirate Five-Zero leads the counter assault, and manages to take out a number of Mi-28. Two Apaches are destroyed by Mi-28, and beach starts looking like a helicopter graveyard. The Apache Squadron fly over the sea, and start taking out the Zubrs preventing them from deploying tanks, and infantry on the beach. Another Mi-28 ascends from an Aircraft Carrier, and shoots down Pirate Five-Zero. The pilots survive, and are rescued by Navy Seals, as the Navy Seal squad Icebreakers arrive to suppress the landing force. Ground Assault Between the 23rd of November, 2028 and 25th of November, 2028; the Icebreakers squad defend Miami Beach, and holds back the ground assault. The beach is heavily destroyed from a bombard from a Federation destroyer, and force the Icebreakers back into town. They rally in front of Verizon, and before they can get the chance to set up defences a MiG bombs the area killing the entire squad. Due to the large number of hostiles; the president calls in both the Coast Guard to support the assault, and deploys the Marine Raider Regiment. Echo Company, 3rd Infantry Division, Badger Company; 2nd Tank Battalion, and Ocelot Company, 4th Tank Battalion assault Miami Beach to allow the Marine Raiders to assist the Navy Seals in an attack on the Flag ship. An airstrike is call on the FL-112 Bridge by the Federation cutting off the means of retreat for from the Miami Beach, and 38th Street is over ran by Federation tanks. By the 30th of November; the Federation manage to push the US troops towards Edgewater, and are fighting over control. By the 12th of December; the Federation pushed America into Overtown, even though the Federation has lost a considerable amount of soldiers. By the 25th of December, 2028 the US, and Federation fight in a Trench War in Marlins Park. An injured Fed soldier reveals to Hesh that they planted a bug in Hesh's SmartWatch in the Amazon, and he uses his phone to activate the virus causing a black out in Miami. They attempt to use the darken streets of Miami to the their advantage, but this plan proves futile, and the Federation is defeated. However later it is revealed that use a blackout on Miami was to cut the electricity off, and in an attempt to cause Attrition. Naval Assault On 25th of November, 2028, the Marine Raider Regiment; Delta Team, and US Navy Seals are sent on a Naval assault on the Federation Flagship. They use Zodiacs provided by the Coast Guards to get close to the destroyer, and uses it to get on board the aircraft carrier. Delta Team take out the crew on the inside while the Seals take out the topside crew. After they fight through the flagship; the Raiders rig the ships key structural points, and sinks it after leaving the ship. Losing their air support. After the flag ship is destroyed, and Tate orders a bombing run on the remaining ships. However the Federation refuse to give up, and continue to attack despite having no reinforcements. Aftermath The battle left most of Miami Beach, Edgewater, Overtown, and Marlins Park in ruins. Miami was left without power for 4 days until they resorted to using generators. Eagle Eye was annoyed at the fact that they were able to restored some of the electricity to Miami, and thanks to Federation its gone again. Most of battle is recounted in Logan's Files.